Respira, Cuenta hasta Diez
by ChibiKar
Summary: Otra noche más, lo típico, está solo, no hay nadie, ¿o sí? Él es nadie, no lo olvida, lo lleva tatuado, lo tiene marcado, todos lo olvidan, todos lo ignoran. ¿Ayuda? No, ¿Un Fin? Por favor, Respira, cuenta hasta diez, todo estará bien.Denle la oportunidad
1. Respira, Cuenta Diez

Hola chicas y chicos, este es mi primer fic en estos lados hetalianos, espero no sea el último. La historia que desarrollo es algo triste, es algo de lo común y corriente, creo que hay muchas como esta pero me encanta darle mi toque personal a ello, tengo una cierta manía por este tipo de fics y espero no me asesinen por ello. Deseo que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa.

++++Lets+++Get+++Crazy+++

Respira, cuenta hasta diez, la vida no es tan mala, eso es lo que se repite cada noche, cuando al terminar un arduo día de trabajo llega a su habitación y se encierra, lo repite para sí; respira, cuenta hasta diez, pero no funciona, lo presiente, se da cuenta de que nunca se ha equivocado en ello. Lágrimas saladas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas, cayendo en su regazo, aprieta sus manos contra la fría tela de su pantalón y respira, pero esta vez lo hace bruscamente, recogiendo aire para alimentar sus sollozos.

Hoy ha sido un día más de todo, de ser ignorado y no visto, de ser la sombra de su hermano, de su padre y de Arthur, de ser la sombra de Gilbert y de Iván, está harto, está cansado, pero no puede hacer nada, no importa cuando grite, no importa cuando lo intente, su voz siempre será un susurro, y no habrá nada más que pueda hacer para evitarlo, siempre será así; porque él es un fantasma.

Su cuerpo se sacude por el llanto y se deja caer de rodillas, a un costado de la cama, apoyando su rostro en la mullida superficie, su cuerpo delgado y pálido está cubierto por su pantalón de trabajo, el cual no se ha cambiado y su camisa blanca a medio desabotonar, su saco está tirado en el suelo, junto a su corbata, su cinturón y sus zapatos, sus lentes reposan rotos en el suelo también, junto a un osezno blanco que no sabe lo que pasa, que no lo entiende, que no le gusta lo que sucede. Sus ojos violetas están anegados en lágrimas y penas, estas resbalan por sus sonrosadas mejillas hasta caer contra las sabanas y morir allí, dando paso a unas nuevas.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz como un susurro no es capaz de romper el silencio, su sufrir, generalmente encerrado se deja ver a esa hora siempre- ¿Por qué a nadie le importo?

No lo entendía, si alguien ocupaba algo de él, el lo daba, si podía lo daba y si no lo buscaba para darlo, el siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaban, su oído siempre dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas, sus manos siempre tendidas a ayudar, entonces, ¿Por qué? Cuando el necesitaba a alguien, ¿Quién estaba? Cuando lloraba en las noches, ¿Quién lo escuchaba? Cuando todos estaban bien y el estaba mal, ¿Quién lo notaba? Nadie, porque él estaba maldito, y nadie podía verlo sufrir.

Sufrir como lo hacía ahora, cuando su sonrisa había sido lavada de su rostro, porque desde buena mañana se despertó sintiéndose sin importancia y nadie, en todo el día, ni una ocasión, fue capaz de apartarlo de esa idea. Respira, se dijo a sí mismo una vez más, cuenta hasta diez, no dolerá. Sacó debajo de su colchón un arma, estaba cansado.

1, respiró hondo.

Su mano introdujo una bala en el cartucho, solo una, no ocupaba más. Tomó un papel y una pluma, se sentó en el escritorio.

2, Susurró sus nombres.

Mientras los anotaba, densas lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras los recordaba.

3, Alfred, su querido hermano.

Quién lo había dejado solo e ignorado, quién había ignorado todo lo hecho por él, quién esa tarde no se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo siquiera.

4, Arthur, su cortés Tutor.

Quién había siempre tenido un apoyo en él, pero aún así había preferido a su hermano, quién lo había arrebatado de la única persona que le ponía atención en el mundo.

5, Gilbert, su amado.

Quién decía amarlo pero lo había olvidado, hoy como todos los días, no se había presentado a la reunión ni lo había llamado, tenía dos días sin saber de él y por lo visto no le importaba, a fin de cuentas era suficientemente "Awesome" para cuidarse solo.

6, Iván, su mejor amigo.

Quién solía bromear oscuramente con él y tratar de hacerse uno consigo, pero fuera del hockey no prestaba mayor atención a él, quién lo olvidaba constantemente y ni siquiera podía decir bien su nombre.

7, Francis, su Adorado Padre.

A quién amaba más que a sí mismo, quién más le dolía que lo olvidara, quién más le hería que lo ignorara y quién más disfrutaba de cuidar, de escuchar, de ayudar…de quién sin duda, dolía más despedirse.

8, Se puso en pie y quitó el seguro.

Dejó la carta abierta en su escritorio, se preguntó cuánto durarían en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, eso, si algún día caían en aquel suceso, suspiró.

9, Respira, no dolerá.

Se repitió a sí mismo al tiempo que llevaba el arma a su sien, inhaló hondo, exhaló profundo y sonrió, al fin tendría la paz que merecía. Cerró los ojos y dijo a la despojada habitación un adiós.

10, No respires más, no funcionará.

Apretó el gatillo y todo se convirtió en oscuridad, su último pensamiento quedó inscrito en el aire, al tiempo que su cuerpo inerte caía contra el piso.

"Descansa en Paz; Mathew Williams, o debería decir; ¿Quién?"

+++OMG+++ The End+++ (¿?)+++

Chicos, igual que con mi otro Fic de esta rama (solo que de -man) ¿Quieren saber si alguien se enteró de que Matt murió? ¿Quieren saber como lo tomaron los demás? ¿Quienes llorarán por él? ¿O lo dejamos aquí? Ustedes mandan, solo digan y yo haré. Sinceramente me gustaría hacerle continuación pero no se, a veces pienso que podría arruinar un poco las cosas, ¿O no? ¡AYUDA! jjj

X Ahora, un saludo y unas gracias por leer, de su cordial servidor: _**Kar!**_


	2. Respira, Uno Mi amor

Holaaa! Como tuve algo de tiempo libre vine a dejarles el Segundo cap de esta historia, lo acabo de escribir así que puede tener algunas fallas, no sé, me gusta usar la inspiración fresca y dejar todo estático, a como salen las ideas se quedan xD. Sobre Gilbert y Mathew yo no sé, creo que la pareja no la manejo muy bien, los datos me fueron proporcionados por una amiga fiebre del yaoi y del PruCan. Se acepta de todo, críticas, felicitaciones, comentarios por comentar, todo eso me da inspiración gente, la necesito, así que… lean y juzguen, y dejen Reviews!

Disclaimer: Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa.

+++Just+++Don't+++Kill+++Me

"Awesome". La mejor palabra jamás inventada por el hombre, o al menos así le parecía que era, era suya, la adoraba, lo describía en su totalidad, el era increíble, maravilloso y cool, tanto que había pasado la tarde en busca del regalo perfecto para su novio, sí, porque él tenía novio, la criatura más adorable y apasionada del mundo, la única otra persona en el mundo tan Awesome como él, o incluso, quizá un poco más.

Ha comprado dos cosas, increíbles por cierto, un lindo teléfono celular, dado a que el suyo había sido víctima de la torpeza extrema de Feliciano Vargas, léase como; "novio-tonto-de-mi-hermano" y aún cuantas maromas hubo hecho no dieron efecto alguno, el pobre murió, y claro, una botella de miel de maple de la mejor calidad que encontró, a fin de cuentas, el mejor amamante merecía lo mejor. La casa de Mathew era realmente hermosa, pequeña pero ordenada, muy parecida a la de su hermano, tomó las llaves de debajo de la alfombra y entró en la casa, con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¡Hola Matt!- Gritó él, sonriendo, sus cabellos albinos fueron revueltos distraídamente por una mano blanca y sus ojos rojos brillaron con travesura- ¡Soy yo! Kesesese, no vayas a creer que es un ladrón, aunque… yo podría robarme tu corazón.

¿Por qué no contesta?

Nace una duda en él, no hay respuesta, observa su reloj y todo se resuelve, a esas horas vendría saliendo de la reunión, debía de estar en la ducha, solía hacer eso siempre, ducharse, vestirse y meterse en la cama, esa cama, suave y tersa, llena de recuerdos maravillosos, solo la idea le hizo sonreír aún más. Vino, lo recordó, su querido Matt solía tener vinos de los mejores, un par de copas, el tiempo que tenían sin verse (dos días, con ocho horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y alrededor de ocho segundos contados por el albino) y una bonita charla saldría a flote, y todos saben lo que viene luego del vino, la charla y la falta de compañía.

-Oh sí baby, Gilbert está en casa- Su sonrisa no podía ser mayor, incluso el pequeño Gilbird se removió contento en su cabeza, tomó dos copas de cristal y una botella de vino, además del saca corchos, una vez había cometido el error garrafal de dejarlo atrás, nada arruina más el momento- Kesese, Gilbird amigo, te quedarás aquí, lo que va a pasar allá arriba no es apto para pollitos como tú.

-Pio- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del amarillo pajarito que colocó en la mesa de la cocina, estaba muerto de ganas de ver a Mathew, lo amaba, no podía negarlo, incluso cuando muchos decían que él era un Don Juan nato y que jamás se asentaría; lo estaba pensando.

Mathew Williams era la persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, tenía tantos matices, tantas cosas, nunca terminabas de conocerlo y por ello no te aburrías nunca de él, a primera vista era tímido, callado, casi invisible, lindo, era un chico muy lindo, con su cabello rubio y su rizo antigravedad, con esos ojos amatistas hechizantes, atrayente, inocente, puro, delicado, sensual… Sí, Mathew tenía una cierta herencia francesa, lo que lo hacía apasionado, sexy, salvaje incluso, debía admitir que nunca esperó verse arrinconado por aquella criatura tan inocente, tampoco iba a admitir en público que más de una vez había sido "sometido" pero le encantaba, toda esa locura.

Para algunos sería un problema, su lado inglés, había pasado mucho tiempo con Arthur, pero no salía a la luz casi nunca, cuando lo hacía; era mejor correr, lo había visto hacer llorar a Alfred como a una niñita y le había encantado. Sexy, su Mathew era eso, simplemente Sexy, atrayente, Adictivo, como el vino, entre más tiempo mejor se pone. Sonríe, se acomoda un poco, está en la puerta de la habitación, quiere verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo y hacerlo suyo, se muerde un labio y abre la puerta.

Rotas.

Así están las copas, caídas al piso. ¿La botella de vino? Hecha pedazos, con el líquido violáceo esparciéndose en la alfombra, blanca, inmaculada… excepto por la mancha de sangre, roja carmín, extendida desde un punto de la habitación. Un grito; horrendo, desgarrador, mutilando los sentidos, es suyo, lo reconoce pero no lo acepta, sus ojos; aterrados, llenos de miedo, deseando que todo sea un sueño, una pesadilla, corre; a su lado, se deja caer de rodillas, su cuerpo; temblando, se aferra a los restos sin vida de quien fue su amado.

Lo llama; llorando.

Repite su nombre sin parar, una y otra vez, no lo soporta, le duele, no lo quiere creer, la piel pálida y fría, su cuerpo lívido y sin vida, sus labios helados como la muerte, sus ojos cerrados al mundo que le tortura ahora a él, sus cabellos; teñidos en rojo y su cuerpo bañado en sangre. La imagen lo tortura, lo persigue, Gilbert no sabe qué hacer, se siente desvalido, se siente despojado.

-No es real, no es verdad, no estás muerto, Mattie, no lo estás, _Birdie_- Aquel último mote lo dice susurrado, a su oído, llorando, solía decirlo muy seguido, Mathew le recordaba a las aves, libres en el cielo, el era un pajarito indefenso, tierno y lindo, pero que se enfrentaba a las corrientes de aire como todo un valiente, ese era su Mathew, lo amaba, lo había perdido.

¿Cómo?

Deseó no haberlo preguntado, vio su arma, tirada junto a él, lo supo de inmediato a como el frío recorrió su cuerpo, una ola de miedo y de culpa, entonces la vio, el papel, blanco y brillante, llamándole; una carta, escrita para todos, pero no leyó nada más que el trozo que traía su nombre. Las lágrimas caían más y más, pronto se encontró a sí mismo perdido, la última línea, el último adiós de su amado, realmente le dolía.

"…_Te amo Gilbert, no importa que te hayas olvidado de mí, lo siento,  
>te voy a extrañar mucho, ojalá no tuviera que ser así… Adiós Gil, Te amo"<em>

-Yo también Matt, yo también te Amo.

+++Lets+++Take+++A+++Break+++

Así que… hasta acá la segunda parte, realmente he de decir que no sé de donde me salió tanta cursilería, si pinté a Mathew (Canadá ¿Who?) un poco femenino no me maten, es que me dijeron que funcionaba más si pensaba en cosas para una chica y luego lo cambiaba a masculino y ¡listo! Jjj…

Gracias por leer, nos vemos: _**Kar!**_


	3. Respira, Dos Mi sombra

Hola a todos, otra vez, ya volví, el siguiente cap creo que me quedó un poco más largo, o así lo sentí, creo que me fui por las ramas o algo así, pero al final quedé contento con el resultado, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.

Discalimer: Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa.

++++OMG+++Let's+++Being+++A+++Hero+++

Era extraño, sí, el hecho de que Gilbert lo hubiese llamado, no solo era extraño, era inquietante y lo tenía ligeramente perturbado, no le había dado detalles, solo le había dicho que tenía que ir a casa de Mathew, urgentemente, de la cabeza no le salían las miles de ideas que tenía sobre ello. Frío, así era el clima en Canadá, era un lugar helado, no había podido irse sin un abrigo, bufanda y guantes, todo lo necesario para no ser afectado, pero, seguía con frío, era extraño, era casi como si hubiese algo mal. ¿Lo había? ¿De eso iba la llamada? No, no quería siquiera pensar en que algo le hubiese pasado a su pequeño hermanito.

Gilbert era un pervertido, era amigo del francés afeminado, seguramente solo quería hacer un trío con él a bordo, o tal vez había hecho enojar a Matt y necesitaba a su heroico hermano para bajarle las malas pulgas, o tal vez solo querían pasar un tiempo en su maravillosa presencia, a fin de cuentas él era el asombroso, magnifico e inigualable héroe del mundo; Alfred Frederick* Jones. Sí, todo era su imaginación, todo estaba bien, sí que lo estaba.

-Me preocupo demasiado- Suspiró al fin, dejando escapar esa risa tan singular que lo caracterizaba, frotando sus manos enguantadas una contra la otra, sin embargo… el frío no se iba- ¡Que clima más recio!

Y como si el cielo se hubiese tomado como una ofensa; empezó a llover. Malditos sean los cielos, eso gritó el americano en su mente mientras apuraba el paso, el viento helado y el clima inhóspito de Canadá solo empeoraban con el agua fría que caía del alto manto azulado, ahora gris, cubierto por nubes. Un trueno lo hizo detenerse en seco, el miedo expandiéndose por espina dorsal, cayendo como un hielo helado que resbalaba por su espalda.

¿Por qué?

El clima en Canadá no era tan malo, no llovía tan a menudo en esas épocas del año, no habían pronosticado tormentas eléctricas, Mathew odiaba que hubiesen tormentas en Canadá, solían ser influenciadas por su mal estado emocional y además les tenía miedo desde niño. Pero ahora llovía, más fuerte que nunca, y los relámpagos iluminaban la escena cada tantos segundos, el sonido tras bambalinas rompían el silencio y el viento estaba helado, frío de manera exagerada.

¿Por qué?

Se volvió a preguntar, al tiempo que echaba a correr, algo estaba mal, su hermano estaba mal, por eso Gilbert lo había llamado, sí, no había de otra, el conocía a Mathew como la palma de su mano, era su hermano gemelo, lo sabían todo uno del otro, aunque a veces estuviesen separados y sí, aunque el mismo Alfred a veces olvidara la existencia de su otra mitad, no podía evitarlo, era como una maldición. No podía dejar de pensar en cosas malas, terribles que habrían podido haber sucedido, pensaba en su hermano herido, quizá enfermo, tal vez deprimido. No lo sabía y lo estaba matando.

Corría como podía, lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, su cuerpo no estaba tan en forma como desearía, todas esas hamburguesas y malteadas le estaban cobrando la factura ahora, aún así no se detenía, no se detendría hasta llegar a casa de su hermano y hacer que todo estuviese bien, porque él era el héroe y los héroes tenían que salvar a sus hermanos, costara lo que costara, así tuviesen que recibir los golpes del mundo, una y otra vez, él lo hacía por todos, él era un saco de boxeo y le encantaba, quizá fuera masoquista o algo por el estilo, pero le gustaba, sentir el dolor y pensar que se lo estaba ahorrando a un ser querido.

Su ser más querido en el mundo.

Ese era Mathew, aún cuando lo olvidara de vez en vez, aún cuando nadie más parecía darse cuenta de lo grandioso que era su hermano, aún cuando él fuera siempre quién lo eclipsaba, aún cuando Matt fuese tan callado y tímido. Siempre había así, desde pequeños, Mathew era demasiado cortés, demasiado bueno, no alzaba la voz para nada y no pedía más atención que la requerida esencialmente para vivir, a diferencia de él, que siempre vivió exigiendo cuidados y mimos que quizá no merecía, que robaba a su hermanito, que con los años fueron siendo solamente suyos y nunca volvieron a su dueño original.

Suspiró, agotado.

La puerta frente a él le daba miedo, giró la perilla y con el corazón la mano entró, la casa estaba en silencio, un silencio que le helaba la sangre, había un aroma a defunción interesante, fuerte, que impregnaba toda la estancia, subió las escaleras, sin esperar ni pedir un permiso, directo al cuarto de su hermano, la puerta estaba abierta, se asomó.

Como deseó no haberlo hecho.

Una ira enorme se apoderó de él, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la escena en general lo aterró, sintió cólera, miedo, tristeza, un dolor tan grande que pensó que podría _morir_ allí mismo. Sin embargo su reacción fue otra, se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre el destrozado albino que ni siquiera intentó defenderse, lo aprisionó contra la pared y con su fuerza descomunal le apretó ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Su voz temblaba, en un debate de ira y dolor, miró aquellos ojos rojos con los suyos encendidos en fuego.

-Yo… Nada, eso hice; nada, soy tan inútil, lo siento Alfred- Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Gilbert y Alfred retiró un poco de presión en su agarre- Él… se lo hizo a sí mismo.

-No…- Alfred se apartó del albino con terror, con una expresión de desconcierto, retrocediendo a pasos torpes, clavando su mirada en inerte pero hermoso cuerpo de su hermano- ¡Eso es imposible!

Lo gritó, no pudo evitarlo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al cadáver, llenando sus rodillas de sangre, de la sangre de su hermano. Diablos, dolía, como dolía, nunca creyó que esa nivel fuese alcanzable, llevó sus manos al pecho, aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho, el cual sentía como si le ardiera, como si hubiesen llamas consumiendo su corazón.

-¡Mattie!- Lo llamó, pero igual que Gilbert, no consiguió una respuesta, se rompió, una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla y a esta le siguieron muchas otras, una mano se posó en su hombro al tiempo que el amante de su hermano se acuclillaba a su lado, secó tercamente las gotas saladas- Los héroes no lloran.

-Lo sé Al, lo sé- Consintió el otro, aún así siendo imposible para ambos contener las lágrimas, le extendió la carta al rubio- Dejó esto para nosotros.

-Oh por Dios, ¡La bendita carta!- Gritó exasperado, no quería leer los últimos pensamientos de su hermano, seguramente sumidos en la miseria, aún así la tomó y la leyó- ¡Oh Mattie! ¿Cómo pudiste?

La parte dedicada a él rezaba:

"_Querido Al, eres mi hermano y te quiero, eres mi más grande inspiración;  
>mi modelo a seguir, tu fuiste mi héroe en la oscuridad y el dolor, pero,<br>aquí donde estoy no hay forma de que llegues, no fallaste; como mi salvador,  
>fallé yo para ti, aunque siempre he sido tu sombra, he de admitir que fue un gran honor<br>Aún cuando dolía… No te culpes, no podría perdonarte eso, recuerda siempre;  
>¡Te quiero Al!"<em>

-¿Ya lo saben Artie y Francis?- Preguntó finalmente el destrozado americano, levantando sus llorosos ojos azules.

-No, hace poco llamé a las autoridades, para que levanten el cuerpo como es debido- Contestó el albino abrazando a Kumajirou fuertemente- Huele a él.

-Todo huele a él, Gil, Todo- Alfred sacó su móvil y marcó, mientras daba tono no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermano y en su cabeza solo daban vueltas y vueltas las siguientes palabras:

"Lo siento Matt, yo nunca fui tu héroe"

+++Ufff+++Ya+++Era+++Hora+++

Vaya, realmente se me hizo un poco largo, pero no importa, valió la pena, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues, dejen un review, no cuesta nada y me hace feliz, además ustedes me inspiran, realmente gracias por todo su apoyo.

Se les quiere mucho. Atte. Su fiel servidor_**: Kar!**_


	4. Respira, Tres Dear Father

Holaaa! Lamento mucho la larga espera pero tuve exámenes recién, aún estoy en medio de ellos pero no podía dejar de pasar la inspi que conseguí apenas, así que ojala disculpen si tardo un poco en subir el próximo, aunque pondré de mi parte para evitar que eso suceda. Ojala lo disfruten.

Discalimer: Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa.

++++Bloody+++Bastard+++Start+++Now+++

¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño? Lo había estado acosando desde que se había marchado de la sala de reuniones, había miles de cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza de manera descontrolada, tanto así que no lograba concentrarse en ninguna en especial, estaba casi en blanco. Se sentía extraño, no podía negarlo, había un peso nuevo en su corazón que no conseguía descifrar, no lo entendía, no había nada de qué preocuparse pero él estaba preocupado, como pocas veces en su vida.

-He de estar enloqueciendo- Se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y se dejaba caer en la cama, sus ojos verdes se cerraron por un momento mientras pasaba su mano entre sus rubios cabellos, sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron un poco y de sus labios escapó un gruñido- ¿Why me?

El inglés se acomodó a como pudo, abrazó una almohada en un intento de reprimirse, hundió su cara en ella, se dio la vuelta y luego hacia el otro lado, se acostó boca abajo, pero se quedó sin aire, finalmente harto se dejó estar extendido en su cama, mirando al techo, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Una, Dos, Tres…

Empezó a contar ovejas, quizá así lograra descansar la mente, era algo trillado y podía sonar a cliché pero él sabía por experiencia que el truco de las ovejas funcionaba, se lo había robado al viejo sapo francés por medio de los gemelos, recordaba que ambos, cuando pequeños, solían tener muchos problemas para dormir. Alfred en general no podía dormir temprano por su exaltada e hiperactiva mente, que se entretenía contando ovejas y conseguía en algún momento hacerlo dormir, y Mathew, bueno, cuando pequeño era muy asustadizo y con frecuencia solía tener miedo a la hora de dormir, el contar conseguía calmarlo y relajarlo.

Extrañaba a sus chicos, a ambos, desde que se habían independizado de él todo se había vuelto algo solitario, quizá era eso lo que no lo dejaba dormir, los extrañaba mucho, ahora más que nunca conseguía recordarse de ellos puesto que ambos le tenían cierto temor a las tormentas, Alfred no conseguía dormir con el constante iluminar de los relámpagos y Mathew era el primero en meterse en su cama en cuanto un solo trueno rompiese el silencio, justo ahora una lluvia fuerte calada de rayos se desataba afuera, su humor debía estar influyendo en el clima otra vez.

-¿Por qué?- Se quejó al notar que se estaba quedando dormido y justamente entonces su teléfono sonaba, con pereza y cierta molestia se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el asiento donde había dejado su saco, para buscar en un bolsillo su móvil- Good evening, Arthur Kirkland here.

-Buenas noches Arthur… - Dijo la inusualmente seria voz de Alfred al otro lado de la línea- Lamento molestarte pero es importante, ¿estás sentado?

-¿Sentado? No, estaba a punto de dormir cuando recibí tu llamada, ¿Para qué me quieres entado?- Si no hubiese sido por el tono del americano ya le habría colgado y maldecido por despertarlo.

-Deberías de hacerme caso y sentarte, no sé realmente como decirte esto… es algo que yo…

-Alfred… ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué sucedió?- Arthur estaba helado, no era un llanto preciso el que escuchaba venir de Alfred, pero conociéndole a como le conocía podía reconocer sus sollozos hasta a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

-Arthur es Mathew- Una ola de preocupación le invadió, y no solo eso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Mathew? ¿Le pasó algo? ¡My God Alfred! Dime que está bien- El silencio invadió la línea, el inglés estuvo a punto de colgar y volver a llamar pues pensó que había sido la comunicación, pero luego de unos segundos escuchó la peor noticia que pudo esperar nunca.

-Está muerto Art, muerto- La voz de Alfred se escuchaba quebrada, pero no tanto como el corazón de él, se había partido en miles de pedazos, sus ojos verdes se anegaron en lágrimas, inútilmente trató de retenerlas pero se escaparon sin poder evitarlo, lo peor aún estaba por venir- Arthur, él se suicidó.

-¿What?

-Lo siento Arthur, Gilbert y yo estamos tan shockeados como tú debes de estarlo, es algo que no esperábamos, pero… por lo visto Mathew se cansó de ser invisible- Dijo Alfred entre sollozos- Dime que vendrás a Canadá pronto Art, te necesito, nunca he planeado un funeral o un entierro y no estoy listo para ello.

-Yo… voy para allá ahora mismo Alfred- Lo último que logró decir, Arthur colgó la llamada antes de lanzarse a llorar como un niño, sin poder reprimirse, no lo concebía, se derrumbó en la cama y lloró, no podía evitarlo- Oh Mathew, ¿Qué hiciste?

No podía terminar de creer que su pequeño hijo se hubiese suicidado, no podía soportar la culpa que le carcomía el pecho por dentro, no era su intención, el nunca ignoró a Mathew cuando pudo evitarlo, peor era como una maldición, como si una niebla se posará en sus ojos y algo bloqueara su memoria de vez en cuando y el muchacho simplemente salía del mapa, desaparecía de su mundo. Al ver en su mesita de noche una foto de los gemelos se sintió herido, al observar esos ojos violetas, llenos de cariño y alegría.

-You bloody bastard… Prometiste que no dejarías que tu independencia nos alejara. You're a liar- Susurró Arthur con rabia, tomando la foto y lanzándola contra la pared consiguiendo romper el cristal, se acomodó el saco, guardó su billetera, tomó sus llaves, su pasaporte, su ID, sus llaves y una botella de wisky- I can't belive what you just done.

Azotó la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando la foto de sus queridos hijos en el suelo, mientras empinaba la botella de licor, aquello lo iba ayudar a olvidar, por lo menos por un rato, subió a su auto y tomó dirección al aeropuerto, iría a Canadá, iría a ver a su otro hijo, Alfred debía estar tan destrozado como él, estaba muriendo del dolor pues no soportaba la idea de haber perdido a Mathew, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía furioso con él, no entendía cómo era posible que el canadiense hubiese optado por la salida fácil, se había quitado la vida.

No sabía que esperar, no había leído su pedazo de la carta pero justamente ahora maldecía mentalmente al de ojos violetas por haber roto su promesa, y al mismo tiempo le pedía perdón por haber olvidado la suya, no sabía que las últimas palabras que Mathew le habían dedicado eran las siguientes:

"_Arthur, gracias, por ser un apoyo para mí, lo siento mucho, Dad. No pude mantener nuestro compromiso, me siento culpable, te juré que no te abandonaría nunca, que siempre estaría allí para ti, pero ya no puedo, lo siento, además, tu tampoco mantuviste tu promesa, ¿lo olvidaste? Tu dijiste que nunca pasarías de mí._

_Aún así te adoro, I Love You Dad, I'll miss you…"_

_-_Bloody bastard. How could I ever forgive you?- Le preguntó Artur al aire al tiempo que daba el último trago de su botella y entraba al aeropuerto, bebería un poco más en el avión y sin duda buscaría más alcohol en casa del canadiense, no podría tolerarlo sobrio- I miss you already lad.

++++Uno+++Largo+++Xd++++

Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que me haya quedado mejor de lo que lo sentí, realmente quería seguir explotando un poco a Arthur pero de pronto acá mi iPod no quiso funcionar, realmente no tenía batería y la canción que escuchaba era toda mi inspiración, me corté, solo espero que para el próximo poder traerles lo más de lo más… Muchas gracias por los Reviews, de todo

Gracias por leer; _**Kar!**_


	5. Respira, Cuatro Mon Petit Soleil

Solo porque un amigo mío me mandó el mensaje más cursi jamás escrito en la historia (he de insistir; No soy gay) y pues me tocó, mi corazón reaccionó ante ello, era tan lindo y triste y pues mi inspire (repito; no soy gay) y pues mi amigo por lo visto pensó que a mí me iba a gustar así que le doy las gracias por la inspiración… (¡Diablos! Tal vez sí soy gay [NO])… Ojala lo disfruten, ah y perdonen mi francés, otra cosa que apenas estoy aprendiendo y pues, las frases más largas son traductor xD.

Discalimer: Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa.

+++Le+Chat+Noir+Est+Sur+Le+Toit+++

Suspiró, llenando el aire con su aliento, su cabeza reposaba contra el cristal y una pequeña taza de té se mantenía sujeta entre sus manos, el ligero vapor que esta emitía se arremolinaba en círculos, subiendo y condensándose, hasta simplemente desaparecer. Miró afuera con cierta tristeza; llovía, no le gustaba la lluvia, amaba las noches claras, llenas de estrellas y bañadas en luna, eran tan románticas.

¿Qué había de bonito en una noche lluviosa?

No mucho, pensó él, no era realmente tan malo, si sabías aprovecharlo, pero era complicado y llevaba más trabajo disfrutar de ese clima en comparación con un adorable picnic de media noche, en algún parque, con una linda chica, bajo un árbol, la luna y las estrellas dándoles luz, guardando el secreto de lo que harían y obvio, siendo testigos del amor que se profesarían. Sí, solo esa idea le hizo sonreír un poco mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios, aquel té le ayudaría a dormir.

El amor.

Oh sí, eso era lo suyo, él sabía todo sobre ello, sobre como sonrojar a una mujer, como hacerla enamorar, como hacerla temblar ligeramente ante el roce de sus cuerpos, como hacerla sentir especial, él lo sabía, él era el mejor en ello, él era un amante apasionado y no podía dejarlo. Suspiró nuevamente, hábito que esa noche se había apoderado de él, el vaho empañó el cristal de la ventana y al limpiarla con su manga le sonrió al reflejo en esta, dos ojos azules y brillantes le miraban coquetos y sus rubios y ondulados cabellos largos se mecieron un poco cuando ladeó la cabeza para observarse mejor, sí, seguía siendo hermoso.

Se levantó del asiento y dejó la taza de té sobre su escritorio, de pronto, un relámpago lo iluminó todo, las cortinas abiertas y la luz a baja luminosidad hicieron resaltar aquello, un recuerdo se coló en su cabeza, sonrió al verlo, al sentirlo, al recordarlo. Con aquello le bastaba para tener una buena noche, dormiría como nunca solo con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, le hacían creer que todo estaría bien, lo llenaban, lo hacían sentir único, ni siquiera su aventura de esa tarde se comparaba con ellos.

Ellos; Arthur, Alfred y Mathew.

Odiaba admitir que siempre había tenido algo con el inglés, no era exactamente que se odiaran, solo no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, y aún así tenían un lazo, una bonita amistad, una relación de amor/odio bastante fuerte, por ambos lados, detestaba a ese inglés pero justo por ello lo adoraba. Alfred era una cosa extraña, era hiperactivo y molesto, irritante al punto máximo y su complejo de héroe era insoportable, pero tenía un corazón enorme y una idea muy clara del bien y la justicia, era un chico adorable y en parte le consideraba su hermanito del cual se sentía orgulloso de presumir cuando pudiese. Mathew era su hijo, siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando Arthur lo había apartado de él, el muchacho era tranquilo y tímido, especial, algo como una perla, encerrado en un caparazón pero realmente hermoso.

Oh sí, _Papa_ estaba orgulloso.

Justo entonces le entró algo de frío en las manos, como extraña coincidencia su móvil empezó a sonar, lo escuchaba pero no lo localizaba, ¿Dónde lo había metido? Buscó por todos lados y sin mucho resultado, por la melodía sabía que era el cejotas quién le llamaba y no pasaría mucho antes de que el inglés se hartara y colgara, y… ¡Hecho! Su teléfono se cayó, no más Inglaterra llamando. Suspiró, algo temprano por lo visto, la canción más fiestera del mundo empezó a sonar de repente, o Gilbert o Antonio le llamaban, y eso solo podía significar que necesitaba ese teléfono ya mismo.

¡Bingo!

-Bonne noit, mon mi- Dijo él al contestar con cierto desaliento de tanto buscar- ¿Qui est ce?

-Francis, buenas noches… yo, tengo algo que decirte- La voz de Gilbert no parecía anunciar fiesta, por lo contrario, sonaba algo quebrada- Tiene que ver que Mathew.

-Mon dieu, no me digas que ya te cortaron Gil, te dije que mon petit Mathiu no era exactamente un santo, tiene raíces francesas- Contestó, realmente esperaba que aquello pasara pronto- O tal vez se cansó de tu constante coqueteo con otras damas.

-No Fran, no sueñes, no fue eso… realmente desearía que hubiese sido eso- Un par de voces al fondo de la llamada lo pusieron alerta, ¿Gilbert, Arthur y Alfred en la misma habitación? El sonido de una sirena le hizo alarmarse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dites-moi une fois pour l'amour de Dieu- Casi salió como un grito de los labios del francés, empezaba a asustarse un poco, más ante lo que le pareció un sollozo por parte de su amigo albino- ¿Qué tiene que ver Mathew?

-Francis, él está… Lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto lo siento pero él… Murió, Fran, lo siento- Gilbert lo soltó con cierta culpabilidad, no había tenido mucho que ver pero le dolía y se seguía sintiendo culpable- ¿Francis?

El silencio se hizo entre ambas líneas, la conexión estaba bien, el celular del pruso tenía batería y señal, escuchaba la respiración del otro en parís, sabía que estaba allí, simplemente no había respuesta, debía de haber sido tomado con la guardia baja, y realmente así había sido, el sonido de un golpe seco advirtió a Gilbert, el teléfono al otro lado había caído al suelo.

-¿Francis? Por favor amigo, ¿Fran? ¡Francis!- Le gritó, una y otra vez, pero el rubio no le contestaba, finalmente la llamada se cortó.

-Pas réel, n'est pas vrai- Susurró Francis para sí mismo, queriendo no creer, cerró los ojos, los cubrió con sus manos, no lo iba a aceptar- Pourquoi?

Se sintió roto, de pronto, como una muñeca destrozada, como un auto que choca contra una pared, se sintió abrumado y acongojado, no sabía como había muerto su niño pero no podía aceptarlo, no podía, el amaba a Mathew, el era la luz en su mundo, lo había sido siempre, desde que lo había encontrado llorando en medio de los bosques, desde que lo había tomado como su hijo, desde que lo vio por primera vez, él lo amaba, lo quería mucho, el chico era su todo, y sin él…

No tenía nada.

Nada, eso le quedaba a Francis sin Mathew, sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un tirón, comenzó a llorar, no al modo en que lo hacía en ocasiones; sobre drama e irreal, no, este llanto era real, partía el corazón escucharlo peor eso era lo que Francis lloraba, su alma se estaba desangrando, se encogió en el piso a llorar, con una rosa en su mano, la había tomado de uno de los cinco floreros llenos de ellas en su cuarto cuando contestó el teléfono.

Mathew las amaba, sí que amaba las rosas, su hijo le había ayudado a sembrarlas, a cuidarlas, a hacerlas florecer, esas sonrisas que Mattie le daba cuando veía una rosa, no volverían, nunca. Lo estaba matando la sensación de vacío, el sentimiento de que había algo más, no terminaba de creer que Mathew hubiese muerto, no podía, era su única esperanza, lo único que le evitaba caer en la locura era esa loca idea de que su hijo no estaba muerto,

Tenía que verlo.

Iría a Canadá, tenía que verlo, era la única manera en que estaría en paz, le dolería como si mil rayos le cayeran encima si en verdad estaba muerto, pero al menos así podría aceptarlo, no como ahora, cuando la desesperación le carcomía el alma, le dolía, quería a su hijo allí y ahora, para abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, a como Mathew lo amaba a él, el trozo de carta que pertenecía a él le rompería el corazón, como a pocas personas se les puede hacer y dejar vivos.

"_Lo haré corto porque me duele mucho, si lo hago largo simplemente no podré hacerlo, la única persona con la fuerza para hacerme no hacerlo eres tú, pero lo necesito._

_No te culpes, no es tu culpa, te extrañare mucho… Je t'aime Pere…"_

_-_S'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela, pas moi, s'il vous plaît…- Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, mientras rebuscaba entre su cuarto lo que ocupaba para marcharse, tenía que irse ya, tenía que llegar ya, tenía que verlo, no podría aceptarlo- S'il vous plaît ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime trop ma chérie… Je t'aime trop.

+++Noir++Soleil+++Noir++Nuit+++

Espero que les guste, estoy a medio dormir, terminando de estudiar y todo, pero bueno, si después lo ven un poco cambiado es porque el café hizo efecto y le edite tantito, noc reo que lo haga porque soy alguien espontaneo y una vez que hice algo así se queda, pero a veces hay errores que sí que hay que corregir.

Gracias por leer, les quiere miles; _**Kar!**_


	6. Respira, Cinco мой друг

Hola chiquis, que cansado es tener dos semanas de exámenes, creo que me quiero matar yo también, bueno no tanto así, pero siento como si mi cerebro fuera exprimido con púas y todo, que bueno que dejaron algo allí dentro mis profesores para poder escribir, porque si no, no podría traerles este cap, ojala lo disfruten.

Discalimer: Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa.

+++My++Comrade+++Da+++

Destrozados, así estaban todos en aquella habitación, el silencio era el dueño de ella y se impregnaba en las paredes blancas, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos incontenibles del francés, quién estaba contenido en los brazos de Arthur, este apenas y dejaba unas cuantas lagrimas caer, en contrario a la rubia figura que se desarmaba en su abrazo. Francis había llegado hacía unos minutos y había montado un show espectacular, había reclamado ver a Mathew, les había gritado a todos, había leído la carta y se había roto por completo.

Incluso había tenido que ser contenido por Alfred y Arthur en el momento que se le lanzó al albino encima y lo había golpeado justo en el rostro, gritándole en francés lo que podríamos traducir como; "¡Maldito! Dijiste que lo protegerías, que no le harías daño, solo por eso lo deje salir contigo y así es como lo pagas". Esto fue acompañado por muchas groserías, las cuales no me atrevería a repetir. Los "padres" de Mathew estaban sentados en el sofá en la sala del rubio, del que había sido su hijo, sin ningún mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo en Canadá.

Alfred estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, en un rincón, ya no lloraba, el era un héroe y los héroes no lloraban, el debía ser fuerte, por Arthur y por Francis, además, si dejaba una sola lágrima salir no podría detenerse, no podría, así que prefería aferrarse a las pocas fuerzas que tenía y simplemente estar allí, sin nada más que aportar que apoyo moral. Gilbert por su lado apenas y había reaccionado cuando el francés lo había golpeado pero sus palabras le calaban el alma, bien que había prometido cuidar a su pequeño pajarito.

Una promesa, una de muchas que había hecho, pero ninguna le dolía como aquella que había roto, le había prometido a Francis que cuidaría de Mathew, que sería su apoyo y que jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo, pero allí estaba, lo había hecho, lo había olvidado y dejado de lado, pagaba caro las consecuencias. Estaba sentado en la escalera, abrazando fuertemente al pequeño Kumajirou, el osezno estaba callado y decaído, pero para Gilbert eso era todo lo que quedaba de Mat y lo abrazaba como si de ello dependiera su vida, aspirando de vez en vez la sutil fragancia que el dueño de su corazón había dejado impregnado en el tupido pelaje del animal.

De repente escucharon un llamar en la puerta, Alfred, después de un momento, se digno a ponerse en pie e ir a contestar, no quería realmente pero no podía dejar a quien fuera que fuese allí afuera congelándose con todo ese maldito frío.

-¿Qué sucedió-da?

O tal vez sí, cerró la puerta en la cara del estupefacto público, nunca esperó ver a la persona al otro lado de la puerta y mucho menos tenía intenciones de dejarlo entrar, Iván era una persona problema y además no entendía que hacía allí. Gilbert se puso en pie, despertando de su "sueño" y empujó al rubio para abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento Iván, pasa adelante- Dijo el albino con voz suave, era realmente descorazonador el escucharlo hablar de aquella manera, sin su típica arrogancia y sonrisa simpática- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Eterno, solo quería llegar pronto-da… Así que, es cierto ¿Eh?- El ruso se abrió paso entre aquellos dos individuos y entró en la sala, con su aspecto calmado de siempre y sin rastro alguno de tristeza en el rostro- lamento mucho su perdida.

-¡Screw you! ¿Tú que sabes? ¡Maldito comunista! ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?- Escupió Alfred al no poder contenerse más y fue retenido por el albino.

-Al, Iván y Mathew eran muy buenos amigos, tú lo sabes, creí que debía saber lo sucedido y lo llamé- Resumió Gilbert, todavía algo ido en su más allá- Solo, no discutan, por favor.

-Pero, ¡Maldición miralo! He's not even mad, sad or a shit, He's just fucking smiling- Dijo el rubio con odio, ira y cierto asco, no soportaba a Iván, no y no, no podía, lo odiaba demasiado para ello y ahora menos podría aceptarlo, sabía que el ruso era en parte culpable de la muerte de su Mattie, además… sus ojos violetas le hacían recordar.

-Eres un idiota-da- Dijo secamente el más alto de todos, realmente era notorio en aquella situación pero a Alfred no le importó y sin hacer caso a Gilbert, se le fue al cuello a Iván.

-¡I'll kill you! Eres un…- Un puñetazo impactó en el rostro de Iván- Maldito, imbécil, ¿How dare you? No soy ningún idiota, ¡You are an idiot!

-¿Eso crees-da?- Más rápido de lo que alguien pudiera procesar, el ruso había puesto a Alfred contra la pared mientras casi pegaban nariz con nariz- Eres un idiota porque armas escándalo en un momento tan serio como este, eres un idiota porque nunca reconociste a tu propio hermano y ahora que está muerto te sientes culpable, eres un idiota porque crees que llorar va a solucionar algo y eres un idiota egoísta, porque no solo tú perdiste a Matvey, todos aquí lo hicimos-da.

Alfred no sabía ni que decir, simplemente miraba al ruso con cierto enojo, aunque sus sentimientos iniciales y asesinos habían llegado a desaparecer, hizo el intento de soltarse pero no pudo, él lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto de las muñecas, mirándolo a los ojos, con esos ojos violetas, tan parecidos a los de su Mattie, al fijarse bien en ellos pudo ver un dejo de tristeza, demasiado tapado por la fachada de Iván, pero existente.

-¿Crees que eres el único que sufre-da? ¡Escucha a tu maldito alrededor! Gilbert parece poseso, Arthur no me ha intentado correr, Francia, bueno, está hecho una vergüenza… идиот

-No sé qué diablos dijiste al último pero… ¡Suéltame!- Alfred consiguió por fin soltarse del agarre de Iván, él tenía razón, había sido un poco egoísta en su dolor, pero aún así trataba de mantener sus cabales, no podía romperse, tratando de mantenerse fuerte por ellos, los había ignorado, a como había ignorado a Mathew cuando trataba de protegerlo; de ser su héroe- Toma, pero… ¡Don't think I'll forget this! I will rip your head the next one… It's a promise.

Iván tomó el papel que el Americano le tendía, era una hoja, estaba arrugada, como si alguien la hubiese hecho un puño, al abrirla reconoció la letra de Mathew, de su buen amigo, Iván se hacía el fuerte, el no era una persona de llorar ni de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aún así los tenía, estaba triste y resentido por las acciones de su mejor amigo, por no decir el único, extrañaría montones la compañía de aquel pequeño individuo, quién solía divertirse con él, quién había demostrado que no le tenía miedo, quién lo había acompañado un poco en su fría soledad.

"_Iván, lamento tener que cancelar el juego del sábado, realmente tenía ganas de ello, pero no te preocupes, sé que estarás bien, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda desear, sí, das miedo y siempre te sentabas encima de mí, pero aún así voy a extrañar tu compañía.  
>No me olvides por favor; <em>_мой друг__  
>(lo único que aprendí a decir de ti)"<em>

Sonrió, reconociendo las palabras, pequeñas, apenas dos, escritas en un muy pobre intento de ruso, no le importó, Alfred arrugó el gesto y se dejó caer en el sillón, junto a Francis, acariciando la espalda del desconsolado francés, Iván no sonreía así muy a menudo, no esa sonrisa tétrica y destinada a dar miedo o a crear una falsa inocencia, no, esta era una sonrisa real.

-обещанный, друг

++конец+++OMG+++En ruso+++Fin++

Yey, terminé, tengo que trabajar bastante en lo que sigue, ya van a ver que les da un infarto, ya lo pensé y sé que quiero que "eso" pase, yay! Les quiero decir, pero no, todavía no, voy a ponerme las baterías nuevas para poder traerles los caps más pronto, es una promesa. Sobre lo último que dijo Iván, en ruso (según el traductor del google) sería como; "_Prometido, amigo."_

Gracias por leerme xD; _**Kar!**_


	7. Respira, seis Cuando salga el sol

Hola nenas, ojala perdonen el tiempo que tarde en subir un nuevo cap, realmente estoy en medio de la depresión de después de los exámenes, es realmente destrozador ver los resultados del arduo trabajo que realicé por días y que estos no cumplan mis expectativas, pero bueno, la vida es así y todo continúa su rumbo, incluyendo nuestra historia.

**Discalimer:** Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa

+++Until+++The+++End+++

7:00AM

El sol había salido ya hacía un buen rato, pero aún así era apenas hora de despertar para Gilbert, sus ojos rojizos se enfrentaron a la luz de aquel astro salvaje, cuyos rayos entraban sin permiso suyo en su recamara, pero, con la buena invitación de su hermano menor. Ludwig estaba de pie, recién abiertas las cortinas, estaba vestido de traje, formal y elegante, de color negro, lizo y simple, su cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules en dirección a su hermano.

-Bruder, es hora de despertar, tienes que… bueno, estar listo- Dijo secamente el Alemán, poco acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, aunque comprendía y sentía el dolor de Gilbert, no podía hacer nada por ello y le costaba demasiado darle a entender que lo apoyaba- Italia ha dormido anoche aquí, hizo desayuno, solo dúchate, vístete, baja, come y nos vamos ¿Gud?

-Bien- Gruñó el albino sin ánimos de nada más, no podía creer que había dormido más de tres horas, había pasado las dos últimas noches sin dormir, ido en una galaxia lejana, aferrado al pequeño animal polar entre sus brazos, aún cuando había privado a Francis de aquel consuelo.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó de pronto el animal, elevando sus negros ojos a su rostro- ¿Dónde?

-¿Quién?

-Él, el muchacho rubio y distraído que me daba de comer- Respondió el osezno, volviéndose increíblemente inocente- Quiero comer.

-Oh…yo cuidaré de ti ahora, él, bueno, digamos que no volverá- Los ojos de Gil se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas, unas que intentaba borrar y desaparecer- ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Maple y pescado- Dijo con simpleza el pequeñín, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se hundía en las almohadas- Aunque quizá mejor luego.

-Está bien, solo, recuerda que tenemos que despedirnos de él- Gilbert sonrió, se enjugó las lágrimas y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al baño, hoy sería la última vez que lo viese y se haría cargo de decirle adiós propiamente.

+++I Will+++Be+++Your+++Hero+++

El agua estaba helada, le calaría los huesos en otra ocasión, lo habría hecho salir de la ducha quejándose y luego habría esperado a calentar un poco aquel líquido, pero ahora no le importaba, no la sentía, era solo algo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, su insensible cuerpo desnudo, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su cara, su rostro había abandonado la mayoría de sus emociones, quería quedarse allí y dejar el agua entrar en sus pulmones, quería ahogarse allí y no salir más, no quería tomar el destino que le deparaba aquel día. No quería decir adiós.

Había llorado como si de una dama herida se tratase durante la primera noche, al día siguiente había caído dormido, entre sus ropas, entre su aroma, entre su recuerdo; allí se había quedado hasta la noche siguiente, cuando había enfurecido hasta el borde de romper sus fotos, de gritar, de destrozar aquella habitación. Ahora se ajustaba el traje negro, pantalón, chaleco, saco y corbata, solo su camisa blanca destacaba, sus azules estaban desprovistos de su usual alegría, pero aún así tenía el corazón en la mano.

Quería ir y verlo, decirle que lo quería, recordarle que lo amaba, prometerle que jamás lo olvidaría, pedirle perdón una y otra vez y finalmente besar su frente y decirle adiós, darle unas buenas noches y un dulce sueño, un largo y eterno sueño. Quería prometerle que nunca volvería a fallarle a nadie como héroe, que incluso dejaría de decir que era uno con tal de no decepcionar a nadie más, todo eso y al mismo tiempo…

Al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

Alfred estaba aterrado ante la idea de verlo, se preguntaba como estaría, su última imagen de él le atormentaba en sus sueños, el agujero de bala en su cabeza y sus cabellos teñidos de rojo, su cuerpo bañado sangre… No quería recordarlo así, el quería mantener al pequeño y callado Mathew en su memoria, al muchachito inocente y tímido que solía ser, con sus ojos violetas llenos de alegría y su sonrisa asomando en sus labios rosados, su rulo rebelde y su rostro ligeramente escondido detrás del osezno polar que solía cargar siempre.

Ese era el Mathew de Alfred y sin duda alguna, lo iba a extrañar.

+++God+++Save+++The+++Queen+++

"_The London bridge is falling down  
>Falling down, falling down.<br>London bridge is falling down  
>My Fair Lady…<em>

_I 'm really falling down  
>Falling down, falling down<br>I'm fucking falling down  
>My fair Lady"<em>

La corbata le parecía imposible, estaba "ligeramente" ebrio y apenas recordaba cómo había conseguido sacarse de la cama, meterse a la ducha sin ahogarse, vestirse sin problemas e incluso prepararse un café bien fuerte, tratando de contrarrestar un poco con el alcohol que corría por sus venas desde horas de la madrugada, había bebido y brindado, llorado y reído, había perdido sus cabales por un rato, pero era hora de recuperarlos y su corbata era el último obstáculo para ello.

-Fucking Bloody Tie- Maldijo el inglés mientras conseguía, finalmente, atar de manera decente y respetable su corbata negra, la cual completaba su fúnebre atuendo- ¡Suck my D$%k b!th!

Se colocó los zapatos mientras acomodaba su pelo, poco a poco iba recuperando el control de su mente, cuerpo y más importante; vocabulario. Había estado tomando, como todo un profesional, pero ahora debía volver a ser el responsable, debía ir y pararse allí, estar en paz, mostrarse sereno, consolar a los desconsolados y ofrecer su mejor cara y las más suaves gracias a quienes le ofrecieran sus condolencias, había perdido un hijo después de todo.

Un hijo que apenas recordaba que tenía.

Que despreciable se sentía por ello, detestaba el hecho de haber olvidado a Mathew durante mucho tiempo, se seguía sintiendo culpable, se sentía miserable por ese hecho, era su hijo, lo había criado, lo había arrebatado de brazos de Francia y lo había convertido en suyo, lo había convertido en un caballerito y por un tiempo lo había cuidado, luego de eso; simplemente lo olvido.

Era su culpa, era un mal padre, su hijo, su pequeño, callado, tímido y encantador Mathew se había quitado la vida, solo porque creía que nadie notaba su existencia, en cierta parte era cierto, pocas veces notaba su existencia pero aún así no lo olvidaba, no podría, nunca, siempre en las noches observaba la foto al lado de su cama, dos muchachos rubios, casi exactamente iguales pero diferentes, Alfred, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, casi sobre la espalda del otro, con su pose de "héroe" y a su lado; Mathew, con una sonrisa tímida, algo distraído por el peso de su hermano, saludando con una manita blanca, con la otra sostenía de medio lado a su querido osito, aquel que quería tanto.

Tanto como él lo había querido, tanto como él lo había amado, tanto como él lo extrañaría.

+++¿Comment+++allez+++Vous?+++

Tela, almohadas, plumas, rosas, hojas, fotos, vidrios y espinas. Frío, calor, miedo, tristeza, dolor, desesperación y resentimiento. Culpa, odio, asco y vacío. Todo eso daba vueltas en la habitación del Canadiense, ahora, el refugio de Francis, estaba metido en la tina, con agua hasta el cuello, el cabello mojado y los ojos hinchados, su ropa tirada, nada de cuidado, había sufrido por ello, había rosas tiradas, por todos lados, las rosas que SU pequeño había sembrado en el jardín, había roto tres floreros en medio de su torpeza, había golpeado almohadas, había llorado desesperado por horas.

-Dios mío, ten piedad de nosotros- Rogó el Francés, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua, dejando su boca cubierta por ella, estaba rodeado por burbujas, rodeado de ellas, acompañado por ellas, estaba vacío, el ya no estaba allí, Francis ya no existía allí, al menos no por ahora- ¿Qué mal he cometido?

No hubo respuesta, el la conocía, no necesitaba que su Dios se la dijera, estaba destrozado, por dentro y por fuera, había perdido a su pequeño, a su querido hijo, a aquella persona que lo queía y lo amaba sin condición, aquella persona que nunca lo había relegado, que no lo había apartado jamás y que en ninguna ocasión le llamó pervertido, quizá porque él fue la única persona que nunca se atrevió a pervertir, en su vida había intentado meterse en esos pantalones.

-¿Por qué?- No se cansaba de preguntar, una y otra y otra vez, se estaba rompiendo, por dentro y por fuera, cada día más, habían pasado solo dos noches y aún así se sentía triste, ojala pronto se acabara, ese día se terminaría, lo admitiría, lo aceptaría.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que verlo metido en esa caja, tenía que despedirse de él, tenía que llorar un rato más por él, tenía que meterlo en ese asqueroso agujero, tenía que ver la tierra cubrirlo y finalmente lo aceptaría, al poner una rosa sobre su tumba, no antes. Lo amaba, sentía que lo extrañaría mucho, lo sabía de adelantado, pero podría con ello, sintió que volvía a la realidad cuando un cristal se incrustaba en sus pies descalzos.

-¡Merde! ¿Qué más quieren de mi?- Le grito a los cielos, sin mucho resultado todavía, no le importó un carajo, se terminó de vestir a duras penas, pantalones, corbata y chaleco negro, camiseta blanca y una rosa roja adornando su pecho, Mathew adornando sus recuerdos.

+++Hook++Me+++Up+++

Leerlo era imposible, el no era un libro abierto como Francia, quién había llorado abierta y sinceramente todas sus penas, descargado todo su dolor, tampoco era un mentiroso como Inglaterra, quién se había tragado lo más posible aquellas frías lágrimas, quién trataba de mantener una fachada para los demás. Nunca sería un escapista, como Alfred, quién regalaba sus culpas a los demás, aún cuando por dentro se lo estuviesen comiendo vivos, y mucho menos podría desconectarse como Gilbert, quién se había perdido por completo dentro de aquella perdida, era imposible decir a donde se había ido el pruso pero en ese cuerpo solo quedaba el dolor helado de una muerte.

Él era distinto, el no había llorado, no había sentido ira, no había complicado su vida, se había sentido triste; sí, un poco, le había partido el corazón la noticia pero lo había superado, extrañaría al pequeñín; sí, mucho, pero entendía que estaría mejor ahora, en el cielo de las naciones o en algún lugar así. Él entendía a Mathew, mejor que el pequeñín mismo, así como Mathew lo entendía a él mejor que sí mismo, ambos eran sencillamente un espejo del otro, se conocían como a sus propias manos, y aunque no charlaban mucho, ni convivían, ni nada en especial, tenían un vínculo como ninguno.

Mathew no era solo su amigo, era una parte de él, era su pequeño camarada, su compañero, cuando jugaban Hockey se convertían en enemigos, fieros y despiadados, adoraba ver la violencia que su amigo guardaba dentro y también adoraba ser su saco de boxeo, porque Mathew y él solía irse a los puños muy a menudo, sí, se hacían marcas, se mordían, se aruñaban, se hacían sangrar y gritar, descargaban todo dentro del otro, odiaba admitirlo; Celaba al pruso.

Siempre sintió celos de Gilbert, porque a pesar de que Mahtew y él fueran amigos y quizá algo más, nunca había sido digno de su corazón, este era propiedad del peliblanco alemán, se sorprendió cuando este no lo golpeo o trato de hacerlo cuando entró en aquella casa, pero no lo culpaba, estaba destrozado. Lo único que se arrepentiría en aquella perdida sería nunca haberlo dicho, nunca haberlo admitido, él, en cierta parte; lo amaba. Aún cuando Mathew le había hecho ver que amaba a Yao también, pero no le importaba, esa ligera obsesión que tenía con su pequeño maple no la tendría con nadie, o tal vez sí, quizá por eso el rubio lo había juntado con el chino, el lo conocía más que nadie.

-Yao yao, ¿Nos vamos-da?- Preguntó el ruso, extrañamente vestido de traje, sin su usual abrigo caqui ni su bufanda, vestido formalmente y peinado formalmente, se veía terriblemente amenazador y genial, era la definición de la mafia rusa. Le tendió una mano blanca al pequeño hombre a su lado.

-Vamonos-aru, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Sonrió el de cabello largo, quién había estado allí para Iván desde que recibió la llamada, el sería su apoyo, y aunque no pudiese remplazarlo, trataría de llenar el vacío que aquel amigo dejaba en su amado.

-Lo sé Yao yao- sonrió el ruso de su acostumbrada manera, mientras en su cabeza pensaba; "él también lo sabía"

+++Ta+++Dá+++¿?++

Próximo cap, un infarto, lo prometo, o bueno… No, mejor no, después me matan si no cumple expectativas, solo les digo que va bueno, ya casi llegando al fin de esta historia, ¿Quién diría que quería dejarla en un One shot?

Gracias por su constante apoyo; _**Kar!**_


	8. Respira, Siete Almost There

Hola otra vez a todos, aquí les dejo para que no me maten, el tiempo es un enemigo muy raro y xd ya estamos en diciembre, espero que el cap no haya quedado incoherente pero lo terminé de escribir ayer (jueves) viendo Glee con Nana y la verdad es que esa chica está loca, no me djó concentrarme bien en todo el tiempo que duró la serie. Solo espero que lo disfruten.

**Discalimer:** Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa

+++Believe+++My+++Words+++

-Bienvenidos sean todos hermanos y hermanas, hoy estamos aquí reunidos pare celebrar, sí; celebrar la vida de Mathew Williams, un gran hijo, hermano, amigo y amante- La capilla estaba en silencio, todos ubicados alrededor del altar, donde las miles de flores daban un aspecto cálido al lugar, la luz que entraba por los cristales era teñida por los mismos, esparciendo luz en toda la estancia, el sacerdote estaba de pie a un lado del lecho, donde un ataúd cerrado servía de soporte para la fotografía de aquel que era mencionado.

-A lo largo de la vida, vemos como todo cambia, como los retos que se nos vienen encima nos abruman, como vamos ensuciando nuestros guantes blancos con los días, vemos la maldad del mundo, conocemos lo malo y lo bueno, aprendemos a distinguirlos, y con el tiempo, decidimos disfrutar de las sonrisas, de los momentos, de todo cuanto nos rodea. Mathew Williams fue un gran hombre, su huella en la tierra no será olvidada, y aunque su cuerpo yace bajo el peso de la muerte, su espíritu sigue vivo en cada uno de ustedes; sus seres queridos…

La voz de aquel hombre era suave, como una caricia contra el viento, era joven para ser sacerdote pero entregaba cada fibra de sus ser para hacer aquella ceremonia lo más amena posible, el no conocía el sufrimiento de aquellas almas, pero podía verlos, a todos y cada uno en aquella sala, eran muchos, la capilla apenas y daba abasto, se abstendría de mencionar el castigo de los cielos a los suicidas, solo porque entendía el dolor de una perdida, veía a la familia, a los amigos, a los cercanos, y quizá a algunos que fueron un poco más, todos allí tenían un corazón herido, pero él seguía hablando, poniendo la venda en los cortes, esperando poner el pie para detener su sufrir y abrirles un camino hacia la recuperación de sus sonrisas.

-..Sin embargo no es justo, que yo me exceda de palabras, puesto que yo no le conocía, no personalmente, pero sé que todos ustedes lo hicieron, que ustedes conocieron sus lados buenos y sus lados malos, que contaron con su apoyo, así como lo apoyaron, que fueron juntos un tiempo, que se distanciaron otro, que la vida los condujo por los mismos senderos, así que por ahora, le cedo la palabra a quién quizá, con el corazón en la mano, nos cuente un poco más de vuestro ser querido.

Un segundo estrado estaba colocado un poco más allá del cuerpo, casi al borde del altar, este fue ocupado por Alfred, quién a vista de todos se notaba distinto, el sacerdote no lo conocía, pero podía ver el peso en sus hombros, aquel muchacho era muy parecido al que había muerto, por ello lo identifico como su pariente cercano, sus ojos decidieron clavarse en la multitud, dejando sus oídos abiertos a las palabras del otro. El rubio se aclaró la garganta, sus manos acomodaron un poco el micrófono, ajustándolo a su estatura, suspiró tomando valor y finalmente empezó su discurso.

-Mathew y yo fuimos hermanos, no podré decir nunca que los mejores ni los más unidos, pero sí había un lazo especial entre nosotros, gemelos, el y yo, yo y él. No nos conocíamos hasta que nuestro padre; Arthur, lo llevó a casa hace muchos años, recuerdo que al principio no nos entendíamos, él estaba asustado, no me conocía, ni a Arthur lo suficiente, estaba acostumbrado a vivir con Francis, era muy tímido y lloraba mucho, no entendía una palabra de lo que me decía, el francés nunca fue mi fuerte- Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, quizá al recordar aquella escena tan familiar, quizá por algo más, ¿Cómo iba él a saberlo? Esperó a que continuara- No importó mucho, Arthur le aclaró nuestro problema, él hablaba muy bien el inglés, fue entonces que nos presentaron como debía ser, y yo estaba contento, tendría un hermano, un compañero, alguien con quién jugar, pero él seguía nervioso, algo asustado. Tomé sus manos en las mías y le juré que lo protegería de todo siempre, que yo sería su héroe.

Al observar a los padres se podía ver que el inglés también lo recordaba, sus ojos verdes se renovaron en lágrimas frescas, sonriendo ligeramente ante la sensación nostálgica traída por simples palabras, el otro padre se dedicaba a observar, tomando aire en pequeños sorbos, conteniendo las ganas de romperse nuevamente, la voz de Alfred era distinta a la que todos ellos conocían, suave, ligera, llena de cariño y seriedad, un dejo de tristeza quedaba en el fondo más no tanto surgía como el afecto que rodeaba cada frase.

-Esa fue quizá; la primera vez que me llamé a mí mismo un héroe, y fue también, creo, la primera vez que le mentí, como bien se ha dicho, con el tiempo las cosas cambian, yo cambié demasiado, quizá para mal, no sé si para bien, empecé a cerrar mis momentos con él, nos apartamos, llegamos a ser dos desconocidos y sin embargo, él conocía todo de mí a como yo conocía cada detalle de él, nos distanciamos, y le fallé, como hermano mayor y como héroe, porque aunque no era capaz y nunca podría haber sido lo suficientemente hábil para protegerlo del mundo, pude haber estado allí para apoyarlo contra él, para mantenerlo en compañía y no dejar que esa soledad que lo acompañó durante tanto tiempo se lo llevara- Un suspiro, surgió de sus labios, amargo como el vinagre, quizá reflexionando en lo que había sido dicho.

-Mattie fue un gran hijo, realmente lo fue, yo lo sé porque yo era lo contrario a él, siempre la oveja negra, el amaba a nuestros padres como un hijo debería amar a sus progenitores y quizá un poco más. Fue un buen amigo, para todos quienes lo conocieron, creo que nadie puede negar ese hecho, todos tuvimos siempre una mano de su parte, un apoyo, un hombro para llorar y un oído que escuchara nuestros problemas. Fue un excelente amante, aunque se buscó varios extraños individuos, todos ellos fueron bien amados por él, en especial aquel que conquistó su corazón y su cariño, fue más que amado, si eso es posible. Y sí, Mathew Williams fue el mejor hermano que alguien pudiese haberme dado, porque siempre estaba, porque siempre me apoyaba, porque me quería y espero que haya sabido que yo también lo quería mucho.

Al dejar libre el estrado, había lágrimas en los ojos de aquel muchacho, joven y malherido, esperaba entonces aquel simple sacerdote no estar carcomiendo estrechos corazones, sino más bien otorgándoles la oportunidad de aclarar sus ansías e inquietudes, de poder refrescar la vista y el corazón con sus palabras.

-Si bien es cierto que las horas son oscuras, hay luces que ningún momento se apagan, como el amor y la amistad, el cariño y la paz, la eternidad de un alma se consigue cuando esta está llena de luz, y la luz que se necesita la obtenemos de los otros, de poco en poco entregamos nuestras luces a los que nos rodean, pero así mismo recibimos de los otros luces nuevas, no hay oscuridad en el ascenso a los cielos, porque justo ahora entregamos a ese ser amado cientos y miles de luces, lo bañamos en esplendores divinos y le acompañamos a la gloria así como el nos envuelve en la suya.- Observó al siguiente que subiría, el último en realidad, no habían querido extender aquello más de lo necesario, era un adiós y un recordatorio, no podrían hacer las horas más largas y enterrar un alma en plena noche no sería bien visto por las ánimas- Las palabras que salen del corazón son más fuertes que los gritos del odio, todos pueden escuchar un "te amo" y hacerlo resonar contra sus pechos, pero un "te odio" morirá bajo los pies, pisado por el orgullo que los hijos del rey del cielo deberíamos contemplar.

-Yo conocí a Mathew por mucho tiempo, era muy amigo de su padre desde antes, era mayor que él y nunca nos importó, fui primero solo un desconocido y él era el hijo de mi mejor amigo, era muy mono y tímido, no solía levantar la voz nunca, tenía un acento extraño al principio pero yo mismo sigo dejando en claro mis raíces al hablar, sus palabra solían ser pocas pero valiosas, sinceras y llenas de sentido común, llenas de experiencia y sabiduría, era alguien realmente especial- Gilbert sonreía ligeramente, esperando no borrar la imagen que rodeaba su cabeza, el joven albino había sido algo confuso, quizá porque trataban de mantenerse bajo un perfil humano, desentendiéndose de ser naciones.

Aún cuando la única persona que no era una nación, o no sabía de ellos era el sacerdote, habían preferido mantenerlo así, dejando de lado a Canadá, porqué a fin de cuentas la nación seguía viva, seguía siendo ella, más su representante descansaba ahora bajo el peso de la madera, el secoya que custodiaba sus sueños era plenamente firme y lamentablemente no saldría de allí, había sido toda una hazaña conseguir meterlo allí en primer lugar.

-Con el paso de los años nos fuimos conociendo, dando cuenta de lo similares y distintos que éramos, de lo increíbles que eran los momentos que pasábamos juntos, nos convertimos en amigos, y esa amistad con el tiempo cambió, nos convertimos en una aventura y luego en algo más, yo lo amaba, como a nadie en la vida, estaba dispuesto a pasar mi vida con él, supongo que le destino sabe lo que hace pero aún así resiento que haya apartado a alguien tan especial de nuestro lado, porque Mathew no era mío, lo aprendí por las malas, tenía una familia y amigos, de los cuales he de decir que la mayoría me aterraban- Sonrió mirando la foto, recordando viejos momentos, la vida no era justa pero esa no era razón para ser injustos con la vida- Tenía amigos que nunca imaginarías que tendría siendo a como era, estaban Yao y Lovino, quienes extrañamente conformaban un trío bastante tranquilo, estaba Lars, quién pudo habérmelo arrebatado de los brazos en muchas ocasiones, estaba Katy, quién era la más considerable como normal y amiga obvia de mi pequeño Birdie y estaba Iván, quién a pesar de todos los problemas que tuve con él, resigne a adaptarme.

-Cuando tienes a alguien así no puedes ser egoísta, yo lo compartía con el mundo entero, porque él era único y especial, sus amigos venían y se iban, su familia, su hermano, yo mismo hacía eso, por eso he de admitir que aunque sientan que le fallaron, no son los únicos, todos nos sentimos de esa manera, yo le prometí que lo amaría, le prometí que siempre estaría allí para él, que nunca lo dejaría ir, ¡Y miren! Se fue, se ha ido y yo lo he dejado, pero nunca voy a dejar que se escape de aquí- Presionó su pecho, con unas pocas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, traicioneras- Yo le abrí un lugar a él aquí, yo se lo entregué y nunca, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, nada podrá borrar la huella que él dejó en mí, porque yo lo amaba, Mathew Williams; Yo te amaba.

Era tiempo de continuar con la ceremonia, mientras daba las bendiciones y cumplía con los actos del protocolo, aquel sacerdote pensaba en sus últimas palabras, en qué diría como última esperanza y apoyo moral, lo pensó durante todo el tiempo que obtuvo y a pesar de su poca experiencia, a pesar de su poca vida dentro del clero, era un corazón joven, joven y sabio, había aprendido de la vida y era su turno de compartir con los otros aquella sabiduría.

-Así entonces, nos despedimos, no por siempre y no de él, de Mathew Williams Bonnefoy Kirkland, quién deja hoy el mundo de los vivos y pasa a la gloria de los inmaculados, de aquellos elegidos por nuestro señor para ser parte de su corte, aún cuando su vida terrenal se acaba, su vida espiritual se renueva y en nuestros corazones se enciende una llama, una que lleva su nombre y aquel recuerdo suyo que apreciaremos por el resto de la vida, olvidando el sufrimiento, denigrando la palabra "perdida" porqué nada está perdido, sino que más bien ha sido encontrada la paz en su guardia.

+++OMG+++Almost++There+++

Wow, se me hizo re largo el cap, no quería dejarlo muy cargado así que lo dividí en dos, solo espero que tengan paciencia, el otro ya está super avanzado así que ya casi lo termino, espero que no les haya confundido la perspectiva de este cap, quise incluir también un poco pensamientos ajenos a los personajes, saliendo un poco del típico "ellos".

Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen; _**Kar!**_


	9. Respira, Ocho ¿Who?

Holis holitas, quiero antes que todo disculparme por el montón de nombres humanos que hay en este cap, pero como les dijo, se supone que andan tratando de olvidarse un poco de las "nacionalidades". Por si acaso ahí les dejo quién es quién.

Personajes: Roderich(Austria), Elizabetha(Hungría), Kiku(Japón), Heracles(Grecia), Natalya(Bielorusia), Toris(Lituania), Feliks(Polonia), Lukas(Noruega), Mathías(Dinamarca), Tino(Finlandia), Bella(Belgica), Feliciano(Norte, Italia), Ludwig(Alemania) ,Antonio(España), Belward(Suecia), Peter(Sealand), Ice(Iceland), Edward(Estonia), Raivis(letonia), Vash(suiza), Lili(liechtenstein) Iván(Rusia), Yao(China), Lovino(Sur, Italia), Lars(Holanda), Katyusha(ucrania), Carlos(Cuba), Francis (Francia), Arthur(Inglaterra), Gilbert(Prusia), Alfred(U.S.A) Y yo creo que estamos.

**Discalimer:** Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa

+++All+++This++Happen+++For++You+++

Oro, el cielo parecía estar hecho de él, dorado y resplandeciente, dando paso al sol ocultarse, las estrellas eran apenas visibles en aquel mar tan inmenso, hecho de oro. La poca luz que sobraba del día era lentamente consumida, así como las llamas en aquellas candelas, todos y cada uno de los presentes sostenía entre sus manos una candela blanca y una rosa roja, adornando bellamente el silencioso recinto donde descansaban los muertos.

En medio de ellos había un hoyo, rectangular y bastante largo, a su lado estaba la caja, lista para ser sumergida en el agujero sin retorno, estaba sellada, no había sido abierta a petición insistente de la joven que había tratado el cuerpo, quién había remarcado la idea a los familiares de recordarlo por cómo había sido y no por como ahora era. Lentamente fue siendo depositado dentro del hueco, mientras amigos y familiares derramaban sus últimas lágrimas.

-De la tierra fuimos hechos, y a la tierra hemos de regresar- Dijo el sacerdote, justo antes de retirarse, su labor allí había sido hecha y un par de peones empezaron con su labor la primera pala de tierra fue puesta sobre el ataúd.

Finalmente, ya cuando la noche se hubo tragado al sol y todo alrededor era pura oscuridad, solo quedaban ellos, con sus luces de esperanza encendidas y junto a ellas su corazón en mano, una hermosa capa de césped fresco y nuevo había sido puesta sobre la tierra mojada y la lápida blanca resaltaba aún más ante el brillo de las velas. El primero en acercarse y dejar su rosa sobre el tumulto fue Lovino, quién fue seguido de su hermano y Ludwig.

-Que descanses Matt, eras un bastardo- Dicho en otro tono podría haber ofendido a alguien, pero esta vez el italiano lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa, lágrimas en los ojos y las mejores intenciones de todas, lo sentimientos que tenía hacía aquel viejo y extraño amigo fueron dejadas con aquella hermosa flor sobre el ahora lecho eterno del joven rubio.

Así fueron pasando, uno a uno aquellos que en vida quisieron a Mathew o que por lo menos lo habían conocido, unos pocos hicieron acto de presencia por respeto a los familiares, así como Roderich, Elizabetha, Kiku, Heracles, Natalya, Toris, Feliks, Lukas, Mathías, Tino, Bella, Feliciano, Ludwig y Antonio; otros habían ido por haber conocido y tratado a aquel tímido personaje, así como lo hicieron Belward, Peter, Ice, Edward, Raivis, Vash y Lili; estaban también los amigos como Iván, Yao, Lovino, Lars, Katyusha y Carlos. Todos ellos se despidieron de él, le dejaron una rosa, le dieron sus sentidos pésames a la familia y se marcharon, no queriendo ser un bulto en el dolor ajeno.

-My dear boy, I'm gonna miss You, a lot, believe me, it's gonna be hard but I still love you- Dijo Arthur, la familia fueron los últimos en despedirse, el inglés sonreía tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos, acarició la lápida, pasando sus dedos entre aquellas letras que parecían herirlo, y colocó suavemente aquella rosa roja sobre el resto- Good Bye Lad.

-Hi Bro, ¿How it's everything there down?- Alfred era fuerte, él era el héroe después de todo, se había prometido no volver a fallarle a nadie y ahora cuidaría de los rotos corazones de Arthur y Francis- Don't Worry about Us Bro' I got everything under control, so, you can rest in peace, have a nice dream my Little brother.

-Mon petit, Te voy a extrañar tanto Mathew- Francis había estado rodeado durante toda la ceremonia por los brazos de Inglaterra, justo ahora se sentía desprotegido y vacío, ver la tierra cubrir a su hijo le había roto toda esperanza que podría haber quedado, puso la rosa junto a la de Alfred, besó la lápida y el suelo y sonrió, enjugándose las lágrimas- Siempre te voy a amar mi pequeño pedazo de sol, siempre vas a tener un espacio en mi corazón y créeme, para mí no estás muerto, sigues viviendo en él.

-Ay Birdie, no sé ni que decirte ahora, me dejaste sin argumentos, creo que todos te vamos a extrañar- Gilbert se arrodilló junto al bulto de tierra, con los ojos fijos en el trozo de mármol blanco que resaltaba el legado que Mathew les dejaba en la tierra, besó sus dedos y los pasó sobre la lápida y asimismo besó la rosa que colocó sobre el cuerpo de su amado- Juro que seguiré viviendo como a ti te gustaba, más nunca podré olvidarte, buenas noches Birdie.

Se quedaron allí, a mirar la tumba por un rato, a terminar de vaciar aquellas lágrimas que quedaban, mañana saldría el sol y tendrían que volver a empezar, no podían quedarse estancados en la muerte sino que más bien tenían que seguir adelante, todos lo sabían pero era difícil aceptarlo, se aferraban por ahora a la última cercanía que tendrían con Mathew en un tiempo, se habían prometido no volver hasta dentro de un mes, para dejarse todos tomar un respiro.

Ninguno, aún cuando ya apenas y veían las letras, podían olvidar lo que lápida decía y si buscaban en sus mentes, en sus recuerdos, podrían claramente ver que el pequeño y tímido canadiense se las había dedicado a todos al menos una vez en la vida.

R.I.P  
>Mathew Williams<br>1990-2011  
>"Nunca digas que no puedes,<br>repítete mil veces que sí"

-Pequeño Kumajirou, ¿Quieres despedirte de Matt?- Gilbert se volteó, buscando con la mirada al trozo de algodón blanco que había estado cargando hasta hacía segundos antes, sin resultado- ¿Kumajirou? ¿Dónde habrá ido?

+++Did++You++Miss++Me?+++

Entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo santo del cementerio se podía ver un pequeño oso polar, sus patitas blancas estaban algo sucias por el lodo del lugar, sus ojos negros brillaban con inocencia pura y su hocico llevaba cargando una de las tantas rosas que habían puesto sobre la tumba de Mathew Williams. De pronto, detuvo su suave andar y alzó la mirada expectante.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos pequeño?- Preguntó una voz suave mientras un par de pálidos brazos lo levantaban del suelo, una delicada mano tomó la flor con suavidad- ¿Es para mí? Que encantador detalle, he de admitir que amo las rosas, justo ahora tengo algo de hambre, ¿y Tú? ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

-¿Quién?

+++Ups+++Fin?+++

*Silbido de hacerme el desentendido* Emmm… Hasta aquí por ahora, jjj, falta yo creo que ya solo un cap para terminar y cofcof,,, emmm… Good Bye por hoy jjj…

Gracias por leer (y no asesinarme) : _**kar!**_


	10. Respira, con el corazón en la mano

Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho en subir pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, me puse sentimental al final y todo pero bueno, es una de las desgracias de ser Yo. El titulo quiero aclararlo, Nana me hizo notar que uso esa frase muy seguido y pues, es cierto, en los otros capítulos pueden encontrarla varias veces, hay que darle algo de crédito. Sin atrasar más a nadie, espero que lo disfruten, un final tiene que hacerse valer.

**Discalimer:** Los personajes Hetalianos NO son míos, si así fuera habría más países femeninos y principales (Yey; soy chico) Solo los tomo prestados un rato del señor **Himaruya Hidekazu, **a quién le agradezco de todo corazón haber creado esta serie tan maravillosa

+++Because+++Of+++You+++

Había pasado un mes desde que habían dicho un último adiós al pequeño y tímido canadiense, todos habían tratado de superar la pérdida lo mejor posible, los más alejados y menos afectados ya habían normalizado su vida, ahora era cuestión de ayudar a los otros a avanzar, iban a paso algo más lento pero seguro, incluso habían vuelto a sonreír, esa tarde todos le llevarían rosas a Mathew, por haber pasado un mes desde su muerte, no era un aniversario muy agradable, pero era una manera de hacerle saber que lo recordaban.

Arthur había pasado algún tiempo encerrado, había bebido bastante los primeros días, recordando cosas, maldiciendo otras, poco a poco se fue liberando de las tensiones y las culpas, encontrando en Alfred un consuelo, a fin de cuentas aún tenía al estadounidense consigo, el muchacho estaba algo más calmado que de costumbre pero se había vuelto a ocupar de su tiempo, había empezado a entretenerlo de nuevo, a ser una distracción, incluso había vuelto a (intentar) cocinar.

Ahora el inglés estaba afuera del cementerio, recostado a su auto negro, vestido como de costumbre y con un ramo de flores en la mano, pudo reconocer a la distancia, una cabellera rubia que se acercaba, Alfred traía su sonrisa, algo más cerrada pero más sincera, e igualmente traía rosas, había estado ocupado y hacía dos días que no veía al mayor, habían charlado por teléfono pero no se habían visto hasta la ocasión.

-Es un milagro que llegues temprano, you git- Dijo Arthur "fríamente" con una sonrisa diminuta.

-Yeah, lamento decepcionarte Iggy- El muchacho se sentó en la tapa del auto y le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro- Mi reunión terminó temprano…

Él levantó sus ojos azules al inmenso nublado cielo, mientras mecía sus piernas de manera infantil, Arthur suspiró resignado y se dedicó a mirar su reloj, los otros estarían allí pronto, Alfred había empezado a recuperarse, de vez en cuando soñaba con su hermano y lo veía, estaba diferente, tan lleno de vida que le casi le parecía real, casi lo hacía olvidar que estaba muerto, pero al menos en sus sueños estaba vivo, y él lo observaba, lo veía sonreír, lo veía hacer, lo escuchaba hablar, aunque nunca fueran para él sus palabras, había empezado a olvidar que lo extrañaba y a sentir que a pesar de todo; lo seguía teniendo consigo.

Sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo, se había refugiado en quién una vez había cuidado de él, cuando pequeño siempre pudo contar con Inglaterra y seguía contando con ese apoyo, de su parte dio lo mejor para sacar a Iggy del hoyo en el que estaba y entre los dos habían conseguido reparar los daños del otro, se habían refugiado en la persona que más querían y más odiaban, porque Alfred aún no olvidaba que había sido un "prisionero" y Arthur todavía no olvidaba que había sido "Traicionado". Francis se unió a la escena con un paso elegante y pausado.

-Bounjour- Dijo suavemente mientras les dedicaba una ligera inclinación de cabeza, haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran un poco de su lugar- ¿Han esperado mucho?

-No lo suficiente, aún faltan Gilbert y el maldito ruso, digo, Iván- Apresuró a decir Alfred, sabía que al francés las cosas se le hacían algo más complicadas.

El pobre de Antonio, a pesar de no tener nada con Mathew, estaba rodeado de gente que sí, había tenido que apoyar a Lovino cuando este perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos, a Gilbert cuando perdió a su amado y Francis, quién había perdido a su hijo, el francés no la había pasado exactamente "súper" desde el fallecimiento provocado de su pequeño, poco a poco había sido sacado de su miseria por amigos y familiares, incluso había salido de jerga una noche, no lo había disfrutado de la misma manera que lo hubiese hecho en otra ocasión pero por lo menos se había atrevido a intentarlo.

Se había vuelto algo más callado y melancólico, se podía ver cierta tristeza en sus actos, su manera de moverse, era ciertamente el modelo perfecto de los modales franceses, elegante y delicado, sutilmente deprimido pero poco a poco iba recuperando su actitud de siempre, habían momentos en los que recuperaba esa galantería, cuando alguna mujer extremadamente hermosa se le cruzaba en el camino, lastimosamente el mundo no estaba lleno de top models o quizá así su herida hubiese sanado más rápido, otras veces se encerraba a llorar por horas, con el corazón en la mano trataba de mantener su postura pero a veces no podía, aún así iba por un buen camino, era obvio que podría hacerlo y salir completamente de esa depresión.

-kesesese! Ya llegó el increíble yo, así que no hay porqué para esa cara tan larga mi amigo- Gilbert apareció casi de la nada, pronto apoyado en la espalda del francés y asomando su rostro por sobre el hombro de su amigo, sonrisa full y un ramo enorme de rosas, realmente enorme.

-Oye Gilbo, ¿no crees que ESO es un poco exagerado?- Preguntó Francis con una pequeña sonrisa señalando el extravagante racimo de flores que el otro portaba- Incluso para ti…

-¿Exagerado? Claro que no, es más, creo que es muy poca cosa, Birdie se merece todas las flores del mundo y yo, como su increíble y asombroso (cofcofEXcofcof) novio tengo que traérselas kesesese- La risilla particular de Gilbert los consiguió animar un poco, incluso se sorprendieron cuando saco de la nada otro ramo, uno más pequeño y bellamente sencillo- El abominable hombre de las nieves no podrá venir y me dejó de tarea traer esto…

-Ah mon cher, eres todo un encanto, mira que hasta de mandadero sirves- Sugirió con una muy falsa simpatía el francés, riendo suavemente, el resto solo sonrieron y se prepararon para entrar- Supongo que es hora…

-Sí, es hora.

Su visita fue rápida, todos entraron y dejaron sus flores sobre la hermosa tumba de Mathew, las flores viejas ya no estaban, por alguna razón eso no pareció importarle a ninguno, su tumba estaba impecable, inmaculada y pura, de mármol blanco se erguía sobre la tierra verde y un poco más alta se destacaba entre la multitud, le susurraron unas cuantas palabras, le dedicaron unas cuantas sonrisas, incluso algunos le regalaron un par de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran distintas, no eran lágrimas de un corazón roto y triste, sino de uno que más que todo extrañaba su presencia.

A la hora de marcharse se despidieron todos con una sonrisa nueva, suave y amable, llena de esa felicidad que solo el recuerdo de Mathew les podía otorgar, uno a uno se despidieron y separaron, tomando rumbo hacía sus vidas en reconstrucción, algunas ya estaban próximas a ser terminadas y otras todavía pendían de las venditas que el tiempo había puesto en ellas, poco a poco todo saldría a mejor y ellos lo sabían. El cementerio estaba casi vacío sin aquel grupo, dos ancianos lloraban sobre la tumba de su hijo, una solitaria mujer adornaba con gladiolas la tumba de su hermano y caminando entre la hierba esta un hombre sonriente.

Era algo alto y bastante delgado, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y botas hasta la rodilla, un abrigo grueso le protegía del viento y también de las miradas curiosas, diciembre no había llegado al lugar donde reposaban los muertos, la nieve aún no les cubría, pero el viento frío sí que rozaba sus lechos. El hombre se acuclilló frente a la tumba que aquel grupo de cuatro acababa de dejar sola, apartó un poco las flores para poder leer la leyenda y sonrió.

-"Nunca que digas que no puedes, repítete que sí" Que mentira más reconfortante- Dijo suavemente al tiempo que juntaba el ramo más grande y lo olía, acercándolo a su pecho y al pequeño animal que cargaba consigo- ¿No lo crees Kuma?

El oso polar levantó la mirada, encontrándose realmente con alguien desconocido, un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel, se le hacía terriblemente familiar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no se esforzó mucho en pensarlo, era solo una mascota y justo ahora tenía sueño, gruñó en brazos de quién era ahora su dueño y cerró sus ojos negros dispuesto a dormirse en aquellos brazos que le otorgaban calor y cariño, escuchando el latir de aquel corazón que golpeteaba contra el pecho del joven; tan vivo.

-Las rosas huelen hermoso, me encantan…- El muchacho se puso en pie, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, con sus negras vestiduras, un oso polar durmiente y un ramo enorme de flores rojas en sus brazos, una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro tan delicado, aquella era su última visita a aquel lugar, marcharía lejos la mañana siguiente- …Me alegra que lo hayan recordado.

+++Colorín Colorado+++Este Cuento+++Se ha Acabado+++

Ok, este es el final, sé que pasó un tiempo para subirlo pero estaba algo ocupado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que hayan disfrutado la historia y realmente les agradezco que hayan tomado el tiempo y la molestia de leer esta historia, que he de admitir que para ser mi primer Fic salió mejor de lo que esperaba, en serio las quiero mucho, gracias a ustedes conseguí inspiración para seguir escribiendo y espero realmente que haya valido su tiempo el leer lo que escribo.

Un abrazo enorme lleno de agradecimiento para todas.  
>De parte de: <em><strong>Kar!<strong>_


End file.
